Falling For Our Girl Best Friend
by Yuki Dark
Summary: Mello and Matt becomes best friends with a girl when they were young. What happens when Matt and Mello grow up and fall in love with her? MelloxMattxOC Love Triangle!
1. Chapter 1: Wammy's House

**Hello Everyone! Yuki Dark here! This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me^_^ If I have any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it. If I get out of character with the Death Note characters please tell me that too. I hoping to get good reviews so please review:] I haven't seen any fan fiction with Matt, Mello, and other character in a love triangle so I doing one. I also haven't seen Matt and Mello fighting for a girl so this is going interesting ha-ha. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR THE DEATH NOTE CHARACTER. BUT I ONLY OWN THE OC.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wammy's house (Hikari-8, Mello-9, Matt-8)

_Hikari's POV_

_"Where are we, mom?" I asked, looking out of the limos window seeing beautiful buildings around._

_"We're in England," mom replied._

_"Why are we here?" I asked, while I was hugging my mom now._

_"Your Father wanted to come for a family vacation," she answered while patting me on the head. Don't worry you be back with your friends soon."_

_"Alright, oh mom, did you get my report card in mail when we left?" I asked._

_"Oh yes, you did a wonderful job again, you're so smart, "she smiled. Right, dear?"_

_Dad was done calling on the phone and responded," Yes you did and if you keep it up you get a very good job too."_

_"I love you both so much!"I smiled and hug them both._

_"So do we," both of them said._

_Then suddenly the limo was going faster._

_"Ah!"I screamed._

_"Hikari grab on to me! Wear this helmet" my father told me._

_"Mom what's happening? Why is limo moving faster?" I yelled._

_"The brake is broken!"She was yelling too._

_Mom and dad grabbed on me tight so I wouldn't be scared. They had tears in their eyes and--_

The next thing I knew, I was on something soft. I woke up and looked around the room. _I was on a bed, _I thought._What am I doing here? I have to find Mom and Da--_

Three people came in the room and glance at me. I hide under the sheets so they couldn't stare at and then one came closer to me and patted my on the head. I stare at the person and he was a young man, but I couldn't tell if he was young or not because of the bags under his eyes. He seemed creepy but he seemed nice too.

"She's awake, doctor," the young man told the doctor.

Then I glance at the other person who was old and wearing a hat. He smiled at me and then I looked away.

They were silent for a minute and I said," Where is my mom and dad?"

They all looked at me then the old man said," I'm sorry dear, but they didn't survive."

"Survive? What are you talking about?"I asked.

"You were in a car accident and you were the only one to survive the accident," the young man responded.

"What! No! My mom and dad are not dead!"I started to scream.

Then tears rolled down my cheeks and I put my head down. Then someone hugged me I looked up and saw the young man hugging me.

"I'm sorry, "he said."Do you have any family members that are close to you?"

I shook my head, then he let go of me and went next the old man.

"What your name, mister?"I sobbed.

"My name is L and yours?"He asked too.

"Hikari Kurai,"I introduce myself.

"Nice meeting you, Hikari,"he he gave me a stuffed bear animal that he was hiding behind his back. "Here."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Mr., where will I go?"I asked.

"To the place where I raised," he said.

"This is Mr. Wammy, the owner of the place I lived," he introduces the old man.

"Hello Hikari, you're a pretty girl you know," he smiled and shook my hand.

"Your parents were handsome and pretty, it sad that they left you Hikari,"L said.

"Yes" I replied.

"Let go now,"L grabbed my hand and took me to a limo.

**Later**

I looked out of the window and saw a big building saying:**The Wammy's House. **_So this is the place L lived,_ I thought. Then I saw children outside playing and some in a big crowd with an old man. I hope it not me being new here is it?

Mello POV

"A new student is coming here?"I asked.

"Yeah, told me when I was in his office and he told me that I'm showing the kid around the place as my punishment."Matt replied while playing his game boy.

"Ugh another stupid person coming here, it bad enough that we have deal with Near," I said angrily.

"But Near not stupid," he pointed out.

"Your point is...?" I asked.

"Well I better get down there before Roger doesn't see me," Matt turned off his game boy and started to walk.

"You're really going to show that kid around," I asked.

"Yeah or I get my games taking away," he said, aren't you coming?"

"No, why waste time on someone who not interested to see," I responded.

"Whatever," he left.

"Better not be a Near," I muttered. Then I lay on my bed and eating a piece of chocolate.

Hikari POV

I got out the limo with L and Mr. Wammy beside me. All of the kids started to stare at me and I hide behind L.

"Make room please said.

The kids obey and moved to each side and L grabbed me with my teddy bear and took me in front of a kind of old guy.

"Hello, you must be the new student," the man said.

"Yes I'm Hikari Kurai, nice to meet you" I bowed.

The man chucked, "So you have manners, what a relief."

"Well I'm Roger, I take care of things when Mr. Wammy is away so you get more soon," He said.

"What kind of nickname do you want?"L said to me.

"A Nickname for what, L?"I asked.

"You can't use your real name in here so come up with one," Roger explained.

"mm...Kari, "I said.

"Okay," L smiled.

"Roger where the person who show her around," Mr. Wammy asked.

Matt POV

I ran down the stairs and bumping into people. Then I heard Roger screaming my name._ Oh crap, _I saw Roger, Watari, and L standing out of the entrance door. I also saw kids in each side.

"I'm here!" I said while panting from running.

"I told you to be here before the new student arrives!" Roger scowled at me.

"Sorry Roger for being late but now that I'm here...where is he?"I asked looking around.

"Good Morning Matt," L said, she's right here."

"She?"I asked confused.

Then I saw a small figure behind L grabbed the young girl and put her in front of me.

"Introduce yourself, please," L told the girl.

I looked at her a minute. She was about my age or in my age. She had long wavy black hair and milky brown eyes that glow. She had had fair skin and had a teddy bear in her hands. She's actually very pretty than the rest of the girls here.

"Hello I'm Kari, nice to meet you," she said shyly and half smiled to me.

"Yo! I'm Matt," I smiled.

_For some reason, I felt glad that I get to show her around and this doesn't feel like a punishment at all. I wonder what Mello will think of her when they meet each other..._

_

* * *

_

**I hope that you enjoyed reading this! I'm so pround of myself writing all of this!^_^  
Please Review! Thank you for reading!  
Bye-Bye!  
-Yuki Dark**


	2. Chapter 2:First Friend

**Hello again! Yuki here! I'm so sorry for being so late to update!!!!!!! Please forgive me! I have school and homework and other stuff! Thank you for everyone who gave me a review! ^_^ I'm so happy! Well here the next chapter!  
Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR THE DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OC Kari.**

* * *

Chapter 2: My First Friend

Hikari's POV

"Hello I'm Kari, nice to meet you," I said shyly and half smiled to him.

"Yo! I'm Matt," the reddish brown-hair boy smiled. The boy was wearing red and black stripes, jeans, and had a pair of goggles around his neck. (He wears his vest when he older)

There was silence between us for a while until...

_"Well_ I must be leaving to solve my cases and I see you all in a few months," L said.

"You're a detective?" I gasped.

"Yes and I have solved many of them and I'm very busy with them," L explained.

"I don't want you to leave!" I yelled and grabbing his arm.

"Don't worry you will make friends soon so that you don't feel alone," L said while calming me down.

"But-"I said until L interrupted me.

"Don't worry Kari I'll be back soon," he said smiling slightly.

"Alright Good-bye L," I said in a sad voice and then smiled at him while he was walking to the limo with Mr. Wammy.

"Thank you for letting me stays here, Mr. Wammy!" I yelled so he can hear me.

"Your welcome, "He said while getting in the limo.

All of the children said their goodbyes to the both of them and the limo left.

"Alright you two follow me to my office," Roger told me and Matt. We both glance at each other for a second and followed Roger.

"Alright here are your room number and the key," Roger said while giving the paper and the key, I 'm sorry but the girl's entire dorm is full so you must stay with the boy's dorm."

""That's fine and thank you, "I said nervously. _I am living with boys... great...,_ I thought to myself. I wasn't used to being around boys but I guess I have to now.

"Wait, but doesn't she have to take the entrance exam as the rest of us in the wammy's house?" Matt asked in a surprise voice.

"Well in the records I got from her previous school, she was the smartest in the class and so there no need for an exam," the old man explained. Since we're having the exams for the ranks in a week, we will able to tell which rank she is in this place."

Matt nodded and then looked straight at me."Come on! Let's me show you around, "Matt said with excitement in his voice. He took my arm and dragged me the entrance door. I blushed lightly.

He showed me around and told me all of the rooms that I needed to know. He was a little weird but he was nice.

"Okay I think that every room I showed you, "he smiled.

"Can you please show me which room is mine."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," He replied and took the paper from my hand, looked at it for a second then had a grin on his face. Great! You're with me and Mello!"

"Who's Mello?"

"He's my best friend since I got here, "He said. He can mean and try to bully you but I guess that how he is since he got here."

"Oh," I said with a bit fear in probably hate me when we meet.

Matt notice my expression and said, "Don't worry Kari, I don't think he will hate you."

"How do you know?"

"Well you're cute and you're kind of quiet so you wouldn't be a bother to him," Matt smiled and then pouted. Actually, I was expecting you being a loud and annoying person but I guess I was wrong."

"Sorry for your fantasy of me but I wouldn't stay quiet for a long time you know," I smiled.

"That might be true," he laughed and took out his PSP and started to play it.

"You like to play video games?"

"Yeah it's my obsession...do you have an obsession on something? He asked and still looking at his PSP.

"Probably be lollipops," I said then I realized that I had a lollipop in my pocket and took it out to put it in my mouth.

"Candy? Why aren't I surprise?" he muttered but I could hear it clearly.

I look at him confused but then I looked around the place. This place seems nice and a bit dull but its okay I guess. I was kind of depressed for losing my parents so it going to take me a while to happy again.

"Hey is something wrong?" Matt said in a worry tone.

I snapped back into reality. Then I said smiling a bit,"Oh nothing."

Matt didn't seem to believe me at all and guess he wouldn't with my tone. He shrugged and looked at me.

"So what happen to your parents?" he said.

I stopped walking and looked down. I started to have tears sliding down my cheeks. I wish he didn't ask me that question just now.

"Oh I didn't mean to..." he said with guilt on his face.

"It okay," I said trying to hide my tears with my hands.

Matt then hugged me and I hugged him back. I guess I just want a friend here so I don't feel alone.

"I'm sorry, it was rude to ask you that question," Matt said while still hugging me.

"It's okay."

"Hey you know what?"

"What?"

"We are going to be good friends from now on and maybe Mello can be friends with you too."

"Okay."

My_ first friend, _I thought and smiled to him.

He let go of me and started to walk me to my room. I think I 'm going to happy here_,_ I thought.

Mello's POV

Where in the hell is Matt? Is the tour with the new kid is this long?! I went to my bed and laid there while eating a chocolate bar. I started to think about the new student and how stupid he might be. He probably going to rank 35 or lower and make no friends like Near. Then I thought about him beating me to rank 2 WAIT! There is no way that the new kid is going to beat me and I beat the shit out of him if he does.

I then heard the door open and guess that finally came.

"Matt! Where in the hell have you--" I started to say angrily and then I saw someone behind him. I then got up and went to Matt.

"Hey who's that behind you?"

Then I noticed it was girl who looks so unfamiliar to me. She was grabbing on Matt's shirt from behind.

"This is Kari, the new student here, "Matt introduced her and pulled her up to Mello.

"The new student is a girl!?" I said in a surprise tone and glared at her. I wish she was a boy so I could tease her and make her suffer like Near.

The dark-hair girl blushed a bit then went quickly behind Matt.

"And guess what?" Matt said smiling.

"What?"

"She going to be our new roommate from now on, "Matt smiled to her."Isn't that going to be great?"

WHAT??!!!

* * *

**Well that it for the second chapter! Review please or maybe not for my punishment for being late='[**

**I'm so sorry!!!(No flames please but tell me if I have any problem with my story tell me, so I can fix it) I have a feeling this isn't the greatest chapter at all!**

**Well Bye-Bye!**

**-Yuki Dark**


	3. Chapter 3:Mello and Near

**Hello people!! Thank you for the reviews and they make me smile :) My updates are going to slow down because I'm been very busy with school and other stuff I'm sorry but I update as soon as I can:] This story will have a lot of chapters so it might take a while for the love triangle so don't worry.**

**Anyway here the next chapter :) Enjoy:]]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR THE DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OC Kari:)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mello and Near

Hikari's POV

" She going to live with us?!" the blond boy who looked like a girl yelled." Why didn't Roger tell us about this?"

"I think he wanted to surprise us or wanted to hear you scream the hell out of yourself," Matt laughed.

"Shut up," the boy flicked Matt's head.

Matt rubbed his head and looked at me, "Oh Kari, this is Mello."

"Oh," I said in a quiet tone.

"Well aren't you both going to say hi to each other," Matt said pushing me again to Mello and I was too close to him.

"No I wouldn't say hi to a stupid shy girl, "he glared at me while walking away.

"Mello don't be mean to her," Matt said defensibly."It not that she's annoying you or something."

"Whatever," He slammed the door and left. I stood there shocked. _Did I do something wrong?_ I thought.

"Well that went very well," Matt said sarcastically.

"Is he always in a bad mood?" I asked while unpacking my bags.

"Only when he's beat by near at exams or make a mistake on something," Matt sighed.

"Who's Near?"

"Near is the smartest boy in this place and Mello hates him."

"And he hates me too now," I said in sad tone.

"Oh don't worry, you two will be friends in no time," Matt smiled."Anyway your bed is in the end of the other beds so make yourself at home."

"Thanks Matt for being nice to me," I smiled to him brightly.

Matt looked at me at surprise and then smiled at me, "No problem."

"Lunch is started so let's go downstairs," Matt said while taking my arm.

The cafeteria was huge in this place. There was a lot kids waiting in line already and the line was huge. No wonder lunch is 1 hours and 30 minutes. I and Matt waited for a while until Matt got his lunch. Then we went walking to an empty table to sit on.

"So how do you like so far here?" Matt said when chewing a piece of pizza and playing his psp. I had a lollipop in my mouth because I don't like the food here.

"It's okay." I smiled at him then looked around the tables to see how crowded it in here. Then there was a table where a boy who looked 1 year younger than me who was sitting alone and he are playing with toys instead of eating. He had very white curly hair and had very pale skin. He was wearing white pajamas so it made him look like a ghost. I felt kind of bad for him being alone so I stood up and went toward him. Matt looked up and noticed me walking toward the boy.

"Kari, where are going?!" Matt yelled out loud and followed me.

I went across the table and sat down to look at the boy. The boy notices me and looked at me for a minute.

"Hello," he said with no emotion," you must be the new girl here, am I correct." He spoke so formally it made me feel weird.

"Yes I'm Kari, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Near," he said while playing with his toys again.

"Kari, why did you leave me all alone at the table?!" Matt pouted at me and sat down next to me."Oh hey Near."

"Hello Matt."

"Matt, this was the boy who you were talking about who the smartest kid in here," I said happily.

"Yup and if you wanted to talk to him you couldn't told me so than me chasing after you, you know."

"Oh I'm sorry," I apologized "It just that I saw him alone and it made me feel bad."

"Oh so you have a crush on him, don't you," Matt chuckled.

I blushed, "No! I just hate seeing people alone."

"Sure-Sure you keep saying that," Matt laughed and was playing his psp again. I was a bit annoyed by him but I calmed down for a while. Near didn't even looked t us while Matt was teasing me and I don't think he paying attention to us.

"Near, do you have any friends here?" I asked.

"No and I prefer being alone," he answered.

"Awe, I'll be your friend, if you want?" I asked while smiling at him. Matt and Near looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Why sure," I said laughing a bit.

"Okay," Near said with a small smile that couldn't be notice that much.

Mello's POV

I walked in the cafeteria and went to the table where me and matt usually sit. I know I shouldn't have been mean to that girl but I guess I got angry at her not being a boy. Maybe I should apologized...WAIT what the hell am I saying? Am I going turning soft because of her...? No No! I don't want to make any new friends right now and I certainly don't want to love someone because I promise myself that. It just me beating Near and being rank one, that is that. I looked at the table and Matt wasn't there. Now Matt ditched me with that girl. I looked around the tables to see where he was at. Then I found him with the stupid girl and she's talking to Near?!! I widened my eyes and went walking fast towards them. Near talking to a girl is a BIG no no!

"Matt, now you decided to ditch me huh?" I scolded at him. Kari then looked at me and looked down on the table.

"Sorry Mello," he said indifferent and playing with that stupid game of his. Really one day is he going to lose his mind when he can't play with video games anymore.

"Greetings Mello," Near said.

"Whatever, Sheep," I glared at him.

I went next to Kari and sat down by her. She looked uncomfortable and slide a bit towards Matt.

"Hey," I smiled a bit at her.

"Hi," she said shyly and looked away at Near.

"Guess what Mello?" Matt grinned.

"What is it, Matt?"

"Kari has a crush on Near," Matt said laughing.

I spit out my chocolate and yelled," are you serious?!"

"I do not, Matt!" Kari yelled at Matt. she was hiding her face with her hair. She actually looked kind of cute doing-- stop thinking like that, I thought.

"Aw someone's jealous?" Matt smirked at me.

"I'm not jealous, Matt!" I glowered at him. I grabbed Kari and Matt's arms and took them back to our table."Let's go back to our table and leave the albino boy alone."

Then Kari shook off my hand off her arm and said," Don't call Near like that."

"Do you know who you're talking to," I glared at her.

"Apparently someone who's jealous and gets mad at any second," she yelled and then left towards Near.

"Dude, what do you have against her?" Matt asked while she's left.

"I don't know," I admitted. I barely know her and she's doesn't annoy the hell out me.

"You can be friends with her, but I wouldn't," I said and the bell ring. I left to my next class. Matt went with Kari to the class I'm going to, too.

I wouldn't love anyone because I promise that to myself.

* * *

**Well please Review for the next chapter!:)**

**See ya**

**-Yuki Dark:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Raindrops cheesy :P

**Hola Everyone:) I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO MONTH!*Gasp*:[ For an apology I wrote this chapter a bit more longer.I have probably have lost my reviewers...I been sick for a while and I'm finally feel better. And there was a lot of stuff I'm sorry and thank you for the reviews :) Also I'm trying to be careful with my OC if she's Mary sue or not. I try my best to not make her like that. Enjoy this chapter:) I was planning on writing another chapter this week but I'm busy this week and excited!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! I HOWEVER OWN THE OC KARI.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Raindrops_

Hikari's POV

It has been month since I came here. Matt and Near have been very nice to me, but Mello and I haven't talked since that argument in lunch that day. It kind of makes me a little sad because I did nothing to him...but Matt says it just him and it take a while until he gets use to me. Today we have no classes today, so Matt and I stayed at our room with him playing video games and I'm reading a book. Mello walked in and slammed the door hard almost breaking it. Matt and I jump and stared at the angry boy.

"Hey Mello," Matt said but had his eyes on his game. I glance at Mello quickly and went back to reading my book. Jerk, I thought to myself.

"Whatever!"He yelled out loud. He went to his bed and punched his pillow hard repeatedly.

"Well someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed, "Matt teased and put away his video game.

"Shut the F up, Matt!"Mello yelled.

Matt walks to him and put his hand on Mello's shoulder, "What's wrong Mel?"

Mello shrugged Matt's hand, "It none of your business! So leave me alone!"Mello then punched Matt in the stomach and then left the room quickly. I looked at Matt while he had his head down.

"Matt! Are you okay?" I ran to his side and looked at his face. His mouth had a bit blood but he wiped it off. He smiled weakly and told me, "I'm okay but it kind of hurts."

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse or do you want me to bring an ice bag?"

"Just get me an ice bag please, "Matt said weakly. I ran down to the nurse to get an ice bag and then came back up in like 1 minute.

"Here you go," I handed him the ice bag. He looked at me surprisingly.

"Wow you're fast," he laughed.

"Yeah I get that a lot," I smiled," So how is he your best friend again?"

"Oh he's just very angry of something and he does that to me a lot."

"And you're not mad at him?"

"Because he's the only friend that I had here--but now you're here so I have two best friends."

"Um...thanks but does he hit you this hard," I looked him curiously.

"Actually no so I don't think it Near this time," he said and looked at the calendar, and then he looked surprised, oh now I know why."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if I should be telling you this but this is day Mello's Parents died and he was send here."

"Oh." I looked away from Matt and started to remember why I was here. Since I was hanging with Matt, I forgot the reason why I was here. I thought sadly.

"You should lie down and I'll be downstairs to find Mello," I told him.

"Alright but be careful with him okay?"

"Yes."

I left my room and went downstairs. I watched the little kids play all around the halls. The halls were full of screaming and laughing of the kids. I went to the front doors of the house and went outside.

_Drip,Drip,Drip,Drip,Drip,Drip._

It was raining so hard that I can hear the ground pounding. I looked up the sky to see the gray mushy clouds. I remember when mom and I had a conversation on rain when I was 6.

_"Mom?" I asked looking up in the sky by my window._

_"Yes, honey?"_

_"Why does it rain, is the sky crying or something?"_

_"Well I don't much on Science but grandma use to tell me because the angels are crying."_

_"Why are they crying?"_

_"Maybe because they look down on Earth and see the people who do the wrong things."_

_"I don't want to make the angels upset if I do something wrong."_

_"Well everyone make wrong decisions in their life."_

_"Yes because none of us are perfect, we're not that near to that word, am I right?"_

_"Yes but when it rains one day and you're very sad, go outside to the rain and cry."_

_"Why?"_

_"No one will know you're crying and only think the raindrops are falling on your face."_

_"I remember that."_

I still remember it, mom, I thought. Tears start going down my cheeks but I wiped them away and went to search for Mello. I went to the sandbox, the swings, the slides, and mostly where all the children usual play.

I don't think he go away from here so he must be here. Until I saw a small playhouse that had a blond hair sticking out of the window. I went closer to the place and I hear sobbing noises.

"Mello? Are you here?"

"Go away!" Mello was sitting and having his head on his knees.

"Mello you should apologized to Matt for what you did to him."

"Leave me alone!" He looked up and had dried up tears on his face, "Why are you here?"

"I know that we don't talk that much since I came here but why are you mad at me?! What did I ever do to you?!

"Because you smile all the time like nothing ever happen in your life and you try to hide the pain somewhere in your heart!" he yelled," your smile is too gentle and you don't show any kind of sadness or anger on your face!"

I looked at him blankly and I realized that he is right.

"I hate you because when I first came here I was anger because my parents killed each other and they always abused me!" He screamed," They hated me and I told myself if no one loved me then I wouldn't love no one back!"

He looked at me at the eye," I hate everyone!"

"But what about Matt, don't you care about him at all?"

"Matt...?"

"He cares about you and he even lets you hit him and he's says you're his best friend!"

"Matt's okay..."

"Mello, you will love someone in your life because what the point in living if you don't love anyone," I whispered, "Love is very important because if you don't love anyone, you'll will be all by yourself."

He looked at me dumbfounded.

"Then that make you angrier and you will eventually hate yourself." I said sadly and then smiled," Your parents did love you but they never showed to you and they must have regretted leaving you by now."

"Mello is only angry because he's feeling guilty that his parents killed each other of his fault." I finally said loud.

After the silence, he nodded and said, "Mom use to tell me that I had a bad temper and it got worse when I came here."

"Your mom is right," I said jokily. He laughed and I looked him surprised.

"Now I know the reason why I try my best to beat the Sheep because I want parents to be proud and finally loving me."

"Yes because they will see that their son was very smart."

"You say stuff that a grown up will say."

"My mom taught me from wrong to right."

"You're weird but you're okay."

"Also Mello, maybe someday you will love someone so much," I smiled lightly.

"Maybe..."

"Mello, are you my friend now?"

"I guess you are."

"Meanie."

"Sure, you're my friend."

Mello and I walked up to our room. We're both soaked and wet from the rain. Matt was playing with his PSP when we opened the door.

"Matt! Go get me some chocolate from the kitchen!"Mello said.

"Ahem," I said.

"Oh Matt, I'm sor---rr,"

"What?" Matt looked confused.

"I'm sor--rrr-- sorry!"

"Wow that took a while to get it out of your mouth," I laughed.

"Shut up Kari!"

Matt's POV

"I'll be back," I said smiling and took Kari's arm and whisper to her ear, "Thank you."

"For what?" she looked confused.

"I'll tell you later."

"Matt! GO NOW!" Mello yelled.

"Yeah,Yeah," I looked back and seeing Mello and Kari talking about the book she's was reading.

_Kari cheered up Mello which is very hard to do so that girl must have a unique trait in herself. Things are going to look better this way, I thought._

* * *

**See ya!**

**-Yuki Dark:)**


End file.
